Ella
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Sesshoumaru reflexiona sobre Rin. Ella, quien se ha adaptado a la naturaleza de los demonios que la acompañan por el simple hecho de complacerle a él.


**Se titula:** Ella.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Sesshoumaru reflexiona sobre Rin. Ella, quien se ha adaptado a la naturaleza de los demonios que la acompañan por el simple hecho de complacerle a él.

**Te advierto que:** hay cariño fraternal. No incluye sexo. Sesshoumaru y Rin NO son pareja.

**Copyright:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai –o-

Ella

Sayo Rio

Ella me mira. En sus ojos hay inocencia, y yo me pregunto si alguna vez yo tuve esa mirada. Apenas me recuerdo a mí mismo de niño. La mayoría de mis memorias son sobre mi padre, sobre mi madre, sobre el castillo del oeste.

No tengo manera de compararme con ella, con esta pequeña humana. Pero entiendo que ése es un detalle irrelevante. Ella, quien no tiene futuro, nos sigue como un cachorro necesitado. Probablemente la comparación es lo que me permite tenerle a nuestro lado. Ella, quien no tiene problemas en adaptarse de su mundo humano a las reglas de nuestro mundo de demonios, y quien se comporta como un joven cachorro, no me molesta.

Es humana en naturaleza, pero en lugar de imponer sus ridículos estatutos humanos, se adapta a nosotros y a nuestra manera de ver el mundo. Ya no parpadea cuando matamos, obedece a mis órdenes de buscar refugio sin cuestionarme, come lo que traemos y viste lo que le proporciono. Aunque los humanos no puedan notar la diferencia, los demonios reconocen que ella viste la ropa de un cachorro demonio. Mi cachorro.

Ella, Rin, quien sólo escucha las clases de Jakken porque yo así lo he dictado, y quien nos sigue por días de caminata interminable sin quejarse, se ha vuelto parte de nuestra camada. Ah-Uh ha de protegerla, al igual que Jakken, hasta que ella madure lo suficiente para valerse por sí misma. Mientras tanto, ella aprende a leer, a recitar poesía, sobre estrategias de supervivencia y sobre el arte de cazar. Aprende también canciones que sólo cachorros demonio cantan, y camina con una seguridad infantil que sólo una princesa cachorro-demonio tiene.

No es su naturaleza seguirnos, pero ha sido su decisión acoplarse a lo que esperamos de ella. Y, sin embargo, Rin mantiene suficiente inocencia humana para esperarme despierta y llamar por mí respetuosamente, reconociendo al alpha que la protege y al hombre a quien ve como un hermano mayor humano.

Yo no debería patrocinar esta unión. Ella no debería estar con nosotros. Pero es muy tarde para estas divagaciones, cuando ella pese a su sangre es uno de nosotros.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Historia número dos en honor a este viejo conocido. La primera fue "besarte a ti". En esta quiero retratar algo que nunca he visto en las historias que he leído sobre Inuyasha, hasta hace poco. Aquella historia era en inglés, así que he de tomarme la libertad de sacarle el jugo en español. No es un plagio, en aquella Rin es la pareja de Sesshoumaru; aquí quiero tratar de darle un sentido al por qué Sesshoumaru la acepta a ella. Sin importar cuantas veces Rumiko trate de humanizar a los demonios, soy de la creencia que ellos no tienen y no deberían tener la misma cultura que los humanos. De aquí el por qué Rin debe adaptarse a la naturaleza demoníaca de Sesshoumaru, Jakken y Ah-Uh en vez de que ellos deban hacerse más humanos. En lo personal no considero que Sesshoumaru deba estar con Rin (y con ninguna chica si a eso vamos), así que… Aquí está lo que considero.

Gracias por leer. Ahora, ya que se tomaron la molestia de leer, sean gentiles al dejar un comentario diciendo si esto apesta o si les gustó, que si ustedes no me dicen, ¿Pues quién lo hará?

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
